Showers having curtains supported by rods are very popular to be used. The open portion of a shower is typically covered by a curtain, where the curtain is supported by a curtain rod disposed above the entrance to the shower. Mounting rod ends with fasteners, such as screws, and the like directly into tile walls or the walls of plastic type shower enclosures is generally not desirable Drilling holes into tile side walls or into shower enclosure walls, can result in breaking the surrounding tiles and enclosure walls, which can result in water leakage, water damage and the like. Typically curtain rods are held in place by tension rods or by mounting ends of the rods into side wall surfaces inside the shower.
Tensioned rods that are generally secured between two vertical surfaces, such as tiled side walls, or shower compartment walls, by tension formed by rotating telescoping poles with gasket type materials and/or with springs. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,199,851 to Culver; 2,974,806 to Seewack; and 3,951,269 to Anderson. Many people utilize tension rods because they do not require a bracket to mount and can be adjustable in length.
However, tension rods are not securely fastened to the walls and as such are prone to falling. It is common for an individual to grab hold of the shower curtain or hit against or lean against the rod, and accidentally dislodge the shower rod. This may cause the individual to slip and injure themselves, as well as cause potential water spillage out of the shower and into the bathroom.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.